world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Peace Domain
Peace Domain Violence and suffering have many gods and even more worshippers, but those who dedicate themselves to the noble gods of peace find serenity and joy in their service. Clerics of these gods seek to end wars and conflicts, reform criminals, and halt the work of foul fiends and the living dead who disturb the peace of the world by their very nature. Peace Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st animal friendship, sanctuary 3rd calm emotions, hold person 5th beacon of hope, create food and water 7th aura of life, Otiluke's resilient sphere 9th commune, wall of force Pursuit of Peace At 1st level, you learn to speak the tenets of your faith to incredible effect. You gain proficiency in the Persuasion and Religion skills. Whenever you successfully charm or persuade a hostile creature to perform a peaceful action, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier. Vow of Pacifism Also at 1st level, you take an oath to avoid violence against other creatures. Whenever you finish a long rest, you gain the following benefits. Your AC increases by your Wisdom modifier, and attacks against you are made with disadvantage. You have advantage on all saving throws. You are immune to the frightened condition. Whenever you inflict damage on a creature or perform an action that inflicts a condition other than charmed or frightened on a hostile target, you lose these benefits. The benefits and drawbacks of this vow do not apply to nonsentient plants, constructs, or mindless beings such as zombies or oozes. Channel Divinity: Perfect Shelter At 2nd level, your deity can intervene through you. As an action, you can use your Channel Divinity feature to evoke a wave of preserving energy. Creatures other than you within a 10-foot radius around you gain immunity to damage until the end of your next turn. You can use your action each round to maintain this effect without expending additional uses of your Channel Divinity. Creatures that attack or otherwise violate the conditions of your vow are immediately no longer subject to this immunity for the duration of the current use. Protect the Innocent At 6th level, your god gives you the ability to end the terrible violence around you. Your Destroy Undead feature no longer affects your vow, and your Turn Undead and Destroy Undead features also affect fiends and other creatures that are universally evil in alignment and tied to one of the Lower Planes. Whenever you witness a hostile action, you can use your reaction to intervene. The creature performing the action must make a Charisma saving throw against your cleric spell save DC. If they fail, they are paralyzed until the end of their current turn, and forfeit their action and movement. Using this reaction does not break your vow. You can use this reaction three times, and these uses recover whenever you finish a short or long rest. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. The Truth At 17th level, your god's will for the enforcement of peace is absolute. While your vow is in effect, any creature that deals damage to you must make a Charisma saving throw against your cleric spell save DC or be stunned until the start of your next turn. This does not break your vow. Whenever you use Protect the Innocent, the creature performing the hostile action cannot take another hostile action during their current turn, even when they succeed their saving throw. Your vow is no longer broken whenever you inflict damage or hostile conditions on undead, fiends, or other creatures of the Lower Planes. Finally, you learn the spell mass suggestion, it does not count against your spells known, and it counts as a cleric spell for you.